Torchwood Avenue
by Xennie.B
Summary: "London 1943. It was a time when the choices were clear. A time when death was closer, so life was more precious. It was a time of courage and honour...of passion and sacrifice. This is the story of two people...in that time...who met...and fell in love"
1. Chapter 1

Ianto stood at the bus station waiting for his ride home. It had been a long night tending to his patients and all he wanted to do was curl up in his nice warm bed and sleep, hopefully without the interruption of the warning sirens.

Seeing the bus come around the corner he shuffled forward with the rest of the line ready to get on the bus as in pulled to as stop beside them. When the bus pulled to a stop everyone crammed onto the bus, not everyone at the station would fit, some would wait for the next bus. It was only five minutes away but by the looks of it Ianto was going to be one of the lucky ones.

A pair of large firm shoulders covered in a military coat pushed their way in front of him, cutting the line. Ianto bit back the curse knowing it wouldn't do him any good, besides the pusher wasn't that much bigger than himself.

With a practiced ease of working in a crowded area Ianto easily slipped into front of the other man. The warm breath of the pusher blew across the back of his neck as he chuckled in amusement. Ianto wasn't particularly amused at the man's gall or his reaction as the warm breath made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end.

Just as Ianto was about to step onto the bus he feels a gentle nudge in the back and someone pokes him in the ribs. It wouldn't have done much damage if the poke hadn't landed right on a bruise he'd received at work a few days prior. The sudden stab of pain made him loose focus and with a rather clumsy misstep he ended up sitting on the curb looking up as the man took his spot on the over-crowded bus.

The bus slowly began to pull away leaving Ianto there as the pusher gave him a smile and wink. Had Ianto not been so mad he may have paid attention to the fact that the man was quite attractive. Not one to be outdone a plan formed in his mind.

Ianto thanked whoever was listening that the bus could only move at little more than a walking pace in the crowded street. Making sure the man was still watching him, Ianto went to stand, getting half way up before faking a dizzy spell and collapsing back down, one hand on his head the other on his stomach.

It isn't long before Ianto hears booted feet come to a stop beside him and a warm strong hand rested on his shoulder. Cracking an eye open Ianto sees the military boots stopped beside him. _Bingo._

"Hey, are you all right?" a deep voice asks and Ianto's momentarily surprised to hear an American accent.

Ianto stands up smoothly, dusting himself off and straightening his uniform. Looking up he doesn't look at the man merely glances over the soldier's shoulder with a small smirk, "I'm sorry. It appears you've missed your bus,"

He didn't even need to look the man in the face to see him bristle, shoulders tensing beneath the coat.

Turning the man began to limp away and Ianto felt guilt surge through him, how had he missed that he was an injured soldier. With all his medical training he should have seen it, hell he saw he many men with such injuries on a daily basis. Making sure no vehicles were moving down the road Ianto crossed the street to catch up to the other man.

"I'm terribly sorry, I..."

The man spun to face Ianto, smug smirk firmly in place, with a small skip he spun himself around the nearest post before dashing back across the road towards the bus stop. There was nothing wrong with the man's leg at all; he was using Ianto's own game against him.

Annoyed Ianto stalked after the man, pausing slightly as a bus drove between them, the bus he should have been on, the second he's missed this morning because of this man.

"You seem to have missed your bus," the man said when Ianto finally caught up to him.

"I don't own a bus," Ianto retorted instantly.

"I'll buy you one," the man replied just as quickly.

"How nice, a rich Yank. No thank you."

Ianto turned and began to walk down the street towards the hospital, he should at least try to get to work and he was sure he'd come across another bus as he made his way there. He had to admit as annoying as the man was he was he a handsome one and the Uniform suited him, especially that coat. Ianto had always loved those coats, but there were few men he'd seen who wore them so well.

A gentle but firm hand caught his elbow bringing him to a halt, "If you don't want a bus, how about some tea, that's what you drink around here isn't it?"

"I don't drink tea, only coffee," Ianto replied turning back to look at the other man.

"Even better," the man grinned gesturing for Ianto to follow him into a nearby coffee shop. Ianto nodded and waited till the man was in front of him before letting the smile grace his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two**

Ianto sat opposite the handsome American in the small coffee shop. Cigarette smoke hung in the air and the shop was a buzz of murmured conversations. The man had picked well, they were, in fact, in one of Ianto's favourite shops as they made an excellent cup of coffee.

The man was gazing around the room taking in the sights Ianto knew so well as their drinks were delivered by a waiter who gave Ianto a smile of acknowledgement before leaving. The man glanced between the two but didn't comment, instead picking up his cup and taking a sip.

"Not bad," he commented.

"Not bad," Ianto agreed, taking a sip from his own cup, "I can make better though."

"I bet you could, maybe you could show me sometime," he man leered.

"Maybe."

The man's eyes followed a waitress as she walked past with a pot of tea and two cups for another table, "People really drink that stuff don't they?"

"No, they just like to pour it into cup and stir it, why do you ask?" Ianto replied smoothly watching in pleasure as the man's eyes sparkled a little in his amusement.

"It takes too much like boiled water."

"It is boiled water."

"I knew there was a reason."

Ianto smiled into his drink, pleased at how well they were getting along. There was something about him that was drawing Ianto in faster than anyone had before.

"Where are you from?" Ianto asked dying to know more about the mysterious stranger.

"Chicago."

"Where gangsters come from?" Ianto teased.

"Not all of them. Some come from Detroit or New York. Chicago just happens to grow the best ones," the man smirked, eyes locked on Ianto's across the table, both of them leaning in slightly without either of them noticing.

"Are you a gangster?" Ianto retorted

"Twelve arrests, no convictions," he replied smoothly before changing tact, "Nobody looks like that in a uniform."

"How should I look?" Ianto asked looking down at his uniform; there was nothing wrong with it from what he could see.

"Like a geeky, older man who can keep the injured soldiers in bed with a look. In that uniform you look like someone I'd like to drag into the bed with me."

"Your coffee's getting cold," Ianto replied, not sure what to say.

The chemistry between them was undeniable and Ianto knew this was a bad idea. They could get into a lot of trouble, discharged from the forces or thrown in jail. Relationships of this kind happened, most people turned a blind eye and left couples be, but upset the wrong person and things could get very bad.

"Then let's order some more, please," the man replied eyes almost pleading with Ianto to accept.

Ianto stared at the man before him. I might have been a bad idea but he couldn't seem to help himself. "Alright then,"

* * *

"What about you?"

"What about, 'What about me?'" Ianto asked sipping his second cup of coffee.

"Who are you? What are you? Where does that gorgeous accent come from?"

"I'm a man in Uniform. Born in a small town outside of Cardiff, lived there most of my life, moved here for med school then signed up when the war began," Ianto shrugged.

"You're a medic, what do you do here?" he asked.

"I work in a hospital. I tell a lot of young men they'll be all right and they believe me. They're all so young. Then I watch them die because of this stupid war," Ianto sighed staring into the murky darkness of his cup.

"I'll win this war for you," the man promised bringing a small sad smile to Ianto's lips.

"That would be nice. Are you stationed in London?

"No, our base in an hour and a half from here; normally I get a day off every couple of weeks so I come here,"

"You're a pilot?" Ianto asked knowing the only base out there was an air force base.

"Yeah B-25s," was the proud reply.

"Do you like to fly?" he asked curiously.

"I hate to walk. My name's Harkness, what's yours?"

"Tell me about America," Ianto replied without skipping a beat; things were getting to close, he needed to keep Harkness at an arm's length or they were going to get way too complicated.

"I think you're gorgeous," Harkness said, voice dropping to a low murmur which sent shivers down Ianto's spine.

"Tell me about Chicago."

"Chicago's very windy. Something's happening here," Harkness said reaching across the table and covering Ianto's hand with his slightly larger calloused one.

"Please don't."

"Please don't what?" Harkness replied staring into Ianto's eyes as if daring the other man to stop what was happening between them, to pull his hand away.

"I have to go," Ianto replied glancing towards the door, his escape route.

"I don't want you to go," Harkness replied something in his voice that Ianto didn't want to face up to.

"I shouldn't be here."

"Yes, you should."

"I have to go," Ianto stood pulling his hand away, he snatched up his pack from where it was resting beside his chair and headed for the door.

Ianto feels guilty for a minute as he slips through the door; he'd just left a man who was practically a stranger with the bill. A stranger, who was stirring all kinds of feelings in the pit of his stomach.

Seeing a bus coming further down the street Ianto is just about to cross when he feels a hand catching his wrist, bringing him to a halt.

"I have to catch the bus," Ianto sighs, not even bothering to look back; he knew it was Harkness, the fluttering in his stomach told him that if nothing else.

"Don't leave like this," Harkness whispered, leaning down near Ianto's ear so he could be heard.

"I have to," Ianto replies, looking down he can just make out Harkness' reflection in the puddle at their feet.

"I want to see you again," Harkness said stepping around Ianto so he was now standing in front of him, breaking the reflection Ianto was staring at as his boot landed in the middle of it.

"You can't," Ianto replied finally looking up.

"Please, I just have a few hours before I have to be back,"

"Please don't do this to me," Ianto whispers feeling a sense of dread that the war had instilled in all of them, the dread that tomorrow the person you're saying goodbye to could be gone.

A dread that deepened as the warning sirens began to sound around them. Ianto stared at Harkness desperately, not knowing what to do about the handsome man before him. He wanted to, god he wanted to, but at the same time he knew how foolish it was to fall in love at a time like this.

"Look, we can't stay here, we've got to get into a shelter," Harkness said tugging his arm in the direction of the nearest bomb shelter.

"I'm sorry, but I can't."

Ianto pulled his arm from Harkness' grip and took off down the road in the opposite direction where he knew another shelter was.

"No Wait!"

He needed to get away from Harkness before he was in too deep. As he ran Ianto heard an all too familiar whistling sound coming towards him. Casting his eyes around desperately he spotted a shop doorway and threw himself into it just as the bomb landed in the street behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Three**

His eyes and lungs were burning and everything hurt but his medical mind told him he'd only been hit by the concussion wave not the blast. The smoke was making him cough hard and his eyes were running so much he could barely see and what he could see made him wish he couldn't. The street was burning, the building across the street a fiery shell from the bomb hitting it. In front of the doorway where he was hidden was an overturned, smoking car and Ianto knew that it had taken most of the blast and protected him.

Sirens screamed but not the ones he'd blacked out to. The warning siren was gone replaced with the sirens of ambulances and fire engines.

Ianto stepped from the doorway trying to find a way through the rubble and back into the undamaged part of the street.

He tripped over something, landing hard on the ground tried not to cry out as his knee slammed into a metal beam on the ground. Looking over his shoulder to see what he'd tripped over he fights back the nausea as he stares at the body. A woman who'd been caught in the blast, her injuries leaving no doubt to the fact that she'd died instantly.

"Thank God!" Ianto heard the relieved voice as he was pulled to his feet and into strong arms. Ianto collapsed into Harkness' strong chest and let go as the older man just held him tight and waited for the raid to pass.

"I'm sorry, I..." Ianto began pulling back only to be silenced by warm lips covering his. Sighing he instantly fell into the kiss pouring everything he was feeling into it.

Pulling back Harkness pressed his forehead to Ianto's "If you're trying to go away again, I'm not gonna let you. I'm not gonna let you go, I just thought I'd lost you before I even had a chance to have you."

Ianto stared into Harkness' blue eyes trying to form a response but he was still to shaken to come up with anything coherent, "I can't think. I... I have to go home now."

Harkness moved to Ianto's side and helped him the rest of the way out of the wreckage.

"I'll take you Home," Harkness said once they were finally clear of the rubble both men staring at the destruction behind them,

"No, you can't. I mean you don't have to," Ianto replied, moving to step away but Harkness pulled him back into a hug.

"My name's Harkness, Jack Harkness, I'm from Chicago. I won't let you go. Tell me your name," Jack whispered into his ear.

"I'm sorry," Ianto replied shaking his head and burrowing his face further into Jack's shirt.

"You're in my arms but you won't tell me your name?" Jack teased, Ianto smiled before he could stop himself then reality began to slip back into place, he couldn't do this.

"Please let me go," Ianto whispered stepping back but Jack kept hold of his hands.

"I have to see you again. My next day of leave is in two weeks. Thursday."

"I can't," Ianto replied, voice pleading Jack to let it drop.

"Meet me here, right here," Jack pushed

"No!"

"On the same corner. Right here."

"I won't be here."

"I will, I'll be here all day."

"Please don't, I won't come."

"I'll be here. We can't act like nothing's happened. There's not enough time anymore."

Ianto stared at Jack, he was right, there wasn't enough time anymore, but could he really risk his heart again. He only lost Lisa a few months earlier when a bomb hit their home. It had almost killed him, was he ready to risk that kind of pain again, he'd barely known the man a day and already the pull towards him was so strong. How close would they get if he let it happen? How much would it hurt when the war took a second lover from him?

He wasn't strong enough to wait and find out. Turning Ianto pulls his hand free and walks away, feeling Jack's eyes on his back until he is too far away to see.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part Four**

Ianto stood in the shadows as he watched the man across the street. Ianto had been watching him for an hour now and he wondered just how early Jack had been there; it was already the afternoon but the American didn't show any signs of leaving.

Jack reached into his pocket, pulling out a packet of smokes & lit one, perching himself on a nearby cement block to sit and wait.

Ianto had no idea what he was doing, here he'd spent the last two weeks trying to forget the handsome American, trying to convince himself to stay away, that this was a bad idea and yet, he'd found himself taking that extra bit of care when he got ready this morning.

He wasn't even sure how he'd gotten here, though he suspected he'd walked; his mind so lost in thought, his feet carried him where his heart wanted as his mind lost the battle.

Taking a deep breath Ianto stepped from the shadows but not any closer, keeping his eyes locked on Jack he waited until the other man's searching eyes spotted him.

The moment Jack spotted him a brilliant smile lit up the pilot's face, Ianto automatically smiled back, warmth spreading through his stomach and he knew he'd made the right choice. Tipping his head slightly Ianto gestured for Jack to follow him, Jack nodded and Ianto began to move, Jack following him on the other side of the street.

Soon Ianto was opening his front door, Jack standing just behind him he could feel the warmth of the other man against his back though they weren't quite touching.

The minute they were inside and the door closed they were in each other's arms. Ianto didn't know who had made the first move but being in Jack's arms, he really didn't care.

Breaking apart, Ianto took Jack's hand leading him into the lounge room, stoking the fireplace he found the embers where still hot so he added more wood and watched silently as they slowly lit. When the fire was burning strong, Ianto settled back onto the rug where Jack was sitting watching him silently.

"I was there on Torchwood Avenue for over an hour, just watching you. I was afraid, so I stayed hidden," Ianto admitted, drawing his legs up he rested his chin on his knees and stared into the flames.

"Are you still afraid?" Jack asked hand reaching out to card through Ianto's hair.

Ianto closed his eyes and leaned into the touch "Yes. I wasn't a few minutes ago when I was in your arms... but now I just feel awkward, I just don't know what I'm doing anymore."

"Yes you do," Jack replied moving behind Ianto so his legs were stretched out on either side as he pulled the Ianto into his arms.

"Yes," Ianto sighed contentedly, "I do." Leaning back into the strong arms he could feel Jack smiling into his hair.

"We have today and then I can be back in London next Thursday," Jack said, pressing a soft kiss behind Ianto's ear, "I'll be back here every minute I can get off base."

"Alright," Ianto replied threading his fingers through Jack's where they rested on his arm.

"Tell me your name," Jack whispered.

"Why?" Ianto teased lightly.

"Please? You're not still frightened are you?" Jack asked, tightening his arms protectively around Ianto.

"This is happening so fast," Ianto sighed turning his head so he could burrow into Jack's chest.

"I'll bet your name is really Richard and you're embarrassed I'll shorten it to Dick."

Ianto shorted into Jack's chest making the other man chuckle.

"Hey, Richie... I think I'm falling in love with you."

Ianto froze in surprise and the pair sat there in silence, Ianto trying to slow his pounding heart.

"My name's Ianto," he finally whispered, Jack pressed his lips to his hair in response. Ianto lifted his head so he could look Jack in the eyes, "Jack, I think I'm falling for you too."

Jack didn't answer, simply smiled before he pulled Ianto in close and kissed him.

The End


End file.
